Show Me What You've Got
by AnimeLuv0946
Summary: May,Leaf,Yellow go to audition for this famous university that they always dreamt of getting accepted into,but some guys think they're better than them. May works hard to achieve her goal of become a world super star,but the grass head keeps getting in the way...Will love occuring between the guys and the girls? Contestshipping,OldRivalshipping,and Specialshipping. REVIEW!


**Hi guys,this is my second fanfiction as you can see and I'm hoping that you guys will enjoy it. The title of my fanfiction is "Show Me What You've Got." **

**The Main Female Characters are...May(lene) Maple,Leaf Green,and Yellow Tsubaki. **

**The Main Male characters are...(An)Drew Hayden,Gary Oak,and Red Ketchum(made the some of the last names up). **

**If you're wondering if Dawn or Misty is going to be i this story...well...you'll see them in a while,but not much parts. I'll put them together in some fanfiction(if a make one).**

**Well,let's just get on with the story already...**

* * *

**May's POV**

1...2,a 1 2 3...

I pumped and moved my body into the beat as I danced powerfully.(Run Devil Run by Girls' Generation,my favorite girl group,but the lyrics are Ke$ha's version)  
**  
**

_I always knew...you were a bad boy  
I used to think,that it was cool  
You took me down  
Just like a Rob Roy  
But now I'm coming next to you...  
Run Devil Run Run  
Devil Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run..._

I posed(like Yuri when the song ends,the girl on your right,the third one in the music video) and wiped my sweat off of my forehead. I was a practicing for the audition at a very famous university called Hoenn Arts University which is specialized in music,dance,vocal,and many more of those classes.

I really wanted go into that school so I can fullfill my dream of being a world star.

I wasn't going to audition alone. My sister-like,room-mate friends Leaf and Yellow are going to audition with me. They have the same dream as me.

I ruffled up my chest-nut brown,waist length hair and went to get ready for the audition today. I drove and picked up my friends and went to the audition. Yellow is a really shy girl and she's panicking miserably right now since she was afraid that she might mess up. Leaf tried to comfort her and she eventually calmed down.

We arrived just in time when we were about to start our audition when a group of boys end theirs.

They called themselves the "The Devil Bangers" and they were pretty hot,but that doesn't mean they're talented. We watched as they introduced themselves to the principal,vice principal.(they were the judges).

"Hello,my name is is Andrew Hayden,but please call me Drew. I'm the leader/the main vocalist/dancer of this group,it's an honor meeting you,"he said politely."Hey,the name's Gary Oak. I'm the supporting singer of this group and the break dancer,"he said confidently."My name is Red Everdeen. I'm the rapper of this group and a poppin/b-boy dancer,"he said almost mumbling.

The judges nodded and motioned them to begin their song. They played their song and started.(They did a song called Replay by SHINee). They danced very skillfully and sang at the same time. Seriously,to be honest,they were pretty good as we expected,they passed the audition.

Finally,it was our turns. We pretty nervous with all the participants watching us and Yellow was freaking out like hell. Me and Leaf held Yellow's hands to calm her and it gladly worked."Hello,it is a pleasure and a honor to meet you. My name is Maylene Maple,but please call me May. I'm the leader/main vocalist/dancer of "A-Stars,"I introduced myself.

"Please to meet you,my name is Leaf Green. I'm the rapper/supporting singer and a poppin/b-girl dancer of this group,"Leaf casually said.

"H-hello...my n-name i-is...Yellow T-Tsubaki. I'm the l-lead s-singer a-and the j-jazz/ballet d-dancer of t-this g-group,"Yellow said,trying to calm down.

The judges nodded and motioned us to start. I took a deep breath and we got in position and waited for the music to start.

1...2, GO!~

We danced and showed off our flexibility with the music and melted into the beat.(They're dancing to Lachata by f(x))

The judges looked very satisfied and complemented us at the end. We waited for their answer if we passed of not while the judges discussed. They turned to us and accepted us and we cheered and group hugged before we left to our seats next to the The Devil Bangers.

When the auditions ended,the judges announced that they would give us a homework before we leave.

"You need to find a partner and sing a duet,but it cannot be one of your team-mates. It is due the following day. You are all dismissed!"the principal announced.

I looked around for someone who's good so I can get a good grade and found a guy from the The Devil Bangers named Drew I think? He was the best in all auditions of other people I saw and he seemed to look at me too. I smirked and he smirked back,we already picked each other.

Leaf told me that she teamed up with Gary and Yellow teamed up with Red and I told them I teamed up with Drew.

I went up to Drew I started a conversation."So,are you Drew Hayden?"I asked."Yeah,are you May Maple?"he mocked me.

"Excuse me? Are you mocking me?"I asked,with a tinge of anger in it."Uh-oh...May is getting pissed..."Leaf said nervously. Gary and Red looked at us confusingly and continued to watch what was going to happen.

"Excuse me? Am I pissing you?~"he mocked back. I took a deep breath and continued to talk."You better stop or things are not going to get pretty,"I warned,seething with anger.

"Then let's see what's going to happen,"he said,challengingly. Leaf got between us and said,"Ooookaaay,let's stop for now."

She dragged Drew far away from us and said,"You know she's serious about "things are not going to get pretty" and here's proof." She took out her smart-phone and showed a picture of a guy with casts on his fingers,arm,legs,neck with bruises on his face,broken teeth,and swollen lips.

"Wait,wait,wait...you mean..."May" did that to the guy?"he asked in surprised."Yeah,she almost went to the police ya know...whew...the hospital fees were so expensive,"Leaf said,sighing."Dang,she must be really scary when pissed,"Drew said."Yeah,"Leaf said.

They came back and I asked,"What took you guys so long?"

"Nothing,nothing,nothing at all^^ Heheh..."Leaf said nervously.

"I'm terribly sorry for what happened there,"Drew fake apoligized,but toning it to be believable.

May's eyes widened with surprised and said,"Do you really think that I'll fall for that acting?Nice try,but that fancy acting wouldn't work on me."

Leaf whispered to Drew,"May can always tell if someone's lying or not so I think it would be better if you would tell the truth buddy^^"

Drew and I went to our place to pick a song and practice it,but there was no luck finding one. Yellow and Red already found a song and Leaf and Gary did too. I didn't know what to do with this grass headed jerk.

"How about this?,"I asked,hoping that he'll say yes."Hm..nah,"he said in amusement.

"This?"

"Nah"

"This?"

"Nah"

"THIS?"

"Nah"

"OH MY FREAKING LORD! JUST PICK A DAMN SONG! WHY IS THAT SO HARD? HOW ABOUT THIS?"

"Perfect"

"Seriously,you did that on purpose to make me pissed?"I said warningly."Whatever,so...this song is called Love Day duet by Dawn Hikari & Paul Shinji,"Drew said,interested.

I played the song in my laptop and we pretty much liked it."I think this is perfect^^"I said happily."Yeah,guess so...but I don't think you could reach those high notes,"Drew said smirking.

"Hey!I can reach those high notes no problem! I'll prove it to you in our practice,"I said challengingly."Fine,"he sneered.

1...2, GO!~

_(May)I'm very curious,I'm curious about eveything  
Why can't I go to sleep and can only see your face?_

_(Drew)I'm curious too,I'm curious about this heart  
Why is it that when I see you,laughter comes out first?_

_(May)When my friends are together and they mention you  
Why do I get so excited and want to hear more?_

_(Drew)If only you are there,I become someone else  
And I make random,awkward jokes_

_(May)Honestly,this feeling is so strange  
Is this what it feels like to be on top of a cloud?_

_(Drew)Is it like this,are we like this?  
If you feel the same way,have we already started?_

_(Drew,May)I like you very,very much_

_(Drew)I think I have become to love you_

_(May)I want to say the same thing  
But is it okay if I do that? Should I wait a bit more?_

_(Drew,May)I also like you very,very much_

_(May)Honestly,this is the first time feeling like this_

_(Drew)I will wait more*(May)Will you wait more?*  
I will be here*(May)Will you be here?*  
We are already feeling the same way_

_(May)What do you like about me?  
That's what I'm curious about  
Since when did I live in your heart?_

_(Drew)I'm curious too*(May)Yeah~* I'm curious about your heart*(May)Yeah~*  
Whether you really like me and not hate me?_

_(May)There are so many pretty girls  
So is it true that you really only see me?_

_(Drew)Many handsome guys*(May)Who?*  
Are by your side*(May)Where?*  
So how are you coming to me girl~_

_(May)Honestly,I keep imagining us*(Drew)Imagining~*  
This kind of feeling is so suspicious_

_(Drew)Underneath the same sky*(May)Underneath...*  
We're thinking the same thoughts*(May)the same sky*_

_(Drew,May)I think we can say the same things too  
I like you very,very much_

_(Drew)I think I have become to love you_

_(May)I want to say the same thing  
But,is it okay if I do that? Should I wait a bit more?_

_(Drew,May)I also like you very,very much  
Honestly,this is the first time I'm feeling like this_

_(Drew)I will wait more*(May)Will you wait more?*  
I will be here*(May)Will you be here?*  
We are already feeling the same way_

_(May)Who likes who more? Do I like you more?_

_(Drew)That's not important to me_

_(May)If I extend my hand,will you never let go?_

_(Drew)I won't let go of your hand forever_

_(May)I like you very,very much_

_(Drew)Honestly,I already love you_

_(May)I can say the same thing,but  
Why do I keep_

_(Drew,May)Shaking,Why am I keep hesitating?  
No I love you,you  
Now I will tell you everything of my heart_

_(Drew)Will you believe in me?*(May)I'll believe in you*  
In my love*(May)In this love*  
Let's walk_

_(Drew,May)Together side by side  
The two of us..._

Drew looked at me incrediously and smirked as I smirked back."I told you I can reach the notes~"I said.

"Very impressive Maple...very very impressive,"Drew said as he lowered his tone as he spoke...

* * *

**Whew...that was the end people^^ thanks for reading and review please!~**


End file.
